


On Top

by FigmentOfMyImagination



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FigmentOfMyImagination/pseuds/FigmentOfMyImagination
Summary: Plot? Who needs a plot?





	On Top

**Author's Note:**

> It's come to my attention that there are not nearly enough Vicley stories in the universe, so here is my attempt

Victoria Hughes liked to be on top. That's not to say she didn't thoroughly enjoy it when her fiancé took her underneath him or better yet, when he bent her over the nearest piece of furniture and made her forget her own name as he had when he'd met her at the front door tonight, but if it were up to her, she liked to be the one calling the shots.

Like now, she thought as she hooked a heel behind Lucas' back and flipped them so that she straddled his lean hips. He grinned & tangled a hand through her riotous curls as he pulled her face down to his for a steamy kiss, their tongues mimicking the mating of their hips. 

Her type A, Chief of the entire Seattle Fire Department, boss' boss' boss fiancé didn't seem to mind letting her take the lead, no, he didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, he seemed happy to oblige her, the position change freeing up his hands and mouth for other things. Vic arched her back as Lucas cupped her breasts in his strong hands, leaning forward to catch one nipple between his teeth, then soothing the sting with a swipe of his tongue. She gasped at the sensation as an arc of pleasure shot straight to her core and felt rather than heard his chuckle against her skin.

Bracing her hands against Lucas' rock hard abs, she continued to ride him, his hips thrusting up to meet hers with every stroke. "Vic, baby, I'm close," he panted, head thrown back against the pillow. She grasped his hand from where it rested against her hip and guided over to the spot she needed it most, just above where their bodies were joined. Lucas' eyes met hers, almost tangible sparks flying between them. "Come for me, Vic," he rasped and she did, inner muscles clenching around him as she collapsed on top of him with a sharp cry, muffling his own matching shout with her lips, their mouths meeting for a kiss as he followed her over the edge.

Lucas held her tightly to him as they basked in the pleasurable afterglow, her head resting on his shoulder, his nose buried in her curls. Vic idly stroked the scar on his chest, her mind skittering away from the dark thoughts about how close she'd come to losing him a few months before. Forcing those thoughts from her head, she revelled in his warm embrace for a few more moments, then tipped her head back to look up at him, asking sleepily, "So hubby, how was your day?"


End file.
